


Threading The Needle

by ypsese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Eren Yeager, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren treats the reader right, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hot Sex, It takes a sweet turn in the end, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Eren is having a really bad day. Like more than you could possibly imagine and all he wants to do his crawl up into a ball and disappear or beat the living shit out something to release his anger.Or he could have mind-blowing sex with his girlfriend and get his body worshipped.That last suggestion didn't come to mind until (Y:N) started to get a lil bit handsy.





	Threading The Needle

❁

"Eren?" (Y:N) called as her boyfriend came storming into his room, his fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. She was folding up her survey core good when the green-eyed titan boy interrupted.  

"Hey," (Y:N) said as she stood up. "What's wrong?"

Eren's shoulders were tense and his jaw was locked. (Y:N) frowned and her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Squeezing it gently.

Eren turned to her, his eyes were blazing with anger and his breaths were laboured. He looked just about ready to blow a massive fuse, his eyes were glinting with that special kind of rage.

(Y:N) took a deep breath and exhaled out her nose. She needed to be calm and careful about how she used her words. When Eren was like this, the smallest little thing could set him off into an explosion of yelling and curses.

"Eren..." She whispered. "Talk to me...tell me what's up."

Eren stared at her for a little longer before a breath seethed through his nose like steam from a kettle. His nostrils were flared and she could see his brain ticking over, trying to say something that was rude or insulting.

"I don't want to talk about it." He seethed under his breath. (Y:N)'s lips thinned and she nodded. She steps towards him again and his hand reached out and wrapped around her hips and pulled her close.  

His lips crash down on her own, tongue, teeth and anger filling her mouth and she sucks in a breath. Eren was vibrating with anger and his strong arms wrapped around her back, rutting his hips against hers.

His tongue slides across the inside of her mouth and there is no battle for dominance. She just lets him kiss her how he likes until there is no more oxygen left for them to share. 

She steps back and he holds her hips still, chest heaving and eyes glinting with resentment. (Y:N) purses her lips and wiggles herself out of the embrace. Eren frowns, watching her circle around his figure and pause near his back. 

Her hands came across his shoulder blades and she swerved herself behind him, rolling her fingertips into the knots across her back muscles. He swallows down a sigh of pleasure and stands rigid, still keeling with rage. 

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Mmmm, yes," Eren mumbles, a blush coming to his cheeks as a wonderful feeling tingles across his shoulders. (Y:N) pushes her fingertips into the knots in his back, rolling the flesh between her hands. 

"How about you sit down and let me help?" She suggests in his ear, breathy and light. 

"Help?" Eren swallows down a lump of white pressure in his throat and tries to turn. But (Y:N) twists her hips and keeps herself level with his back muscles, nipping and twisting and rolling the flesh under her palms through his uniform. 

"Jesus Eren," (Y:N) laughs, kissing behind his ear. "Do I have to spell it out?"

“I can't read your mind!" He grumbles, turning around and shaking her arms off. 

"Relax babe," (Y:N) laughs his snappy attitude off, running her hands up his forearms. "I wanna go down on you." 

Eren blushes to the point of blood loss. Green eyes blinking in surprise. 

God, he was so cute sometimes. 

She doesn't bother to hear his bashful response as she pushes into him, forcing him back until his knees hit the bed and he falls back into the sheets. 

Eren bounces for a moment and then he settles. She stands between his legs that are dangling off the end of the bed. (Y:N) hooks her fingers around his green shirt and that is whisked off his body in a matter of seconds. 

She takes a moment to appreciate the lean, tanned, toned mess that is Eren Jaeger. Then, she motions for his pants and they get unbuckled and thrown away. He does this without words, only with blistering cheeks and shy eyes. 

His boxers are disregarded, leaving him laying on her bed with a steely erection and an adorable blush.

(Y:N) grins as he wiggles himself into the pillows, resting on his elbows and looking at her frowning, like he was saying 'What are you waiting for woman?" 

His breath hitched when she slid down onto her stomach and ran her hands across his legs and up his knees. She looked like an animal and a desperate one at that.

She couldn't help herself by leaning forward and chastely pressing a kiss to his warm lips. That had turned the green-eyed boy on. (Y:N) kissed him so passionately, so deeply, it made his arousal burn.

Placing two hands on his kneecaps she pushed on him, gently motioning him to relax.

Lifting her knees and bum as she settled her hands underneath his legs, pulling his hips closer to her face. Her hot breath hit his inner thighs and he hissed in pleasure.

She pressed a kiss to his left thigh, her tongue swirling around the skin and her teeth grazing across the sensitive parts of his muscles.

The kiss was soft and sloppy. Her tongue slipping through her lips and dragging up his thigh and towards the joint between his pelvis and legs.

Her lips wrapped around the sharp protrusion of his hipbones and she felt the pulse of his cock near her right hand.

Eren's head lolled back in pleasure as she switched thighs, easing her lips up his skin and leaving red marks in her wake.

This was the most intimate Eren had ever felt, (Y:N) was worshipping him.

"Fuck...(Y:N)."

He groaned, his eyes screwed shut with a twisted expression. His eyes seemed too tightly wound, to the point that the gentle tissue surrounding his jade orbs was turning white. 

(Y:N) relished in the way Eren always took her rough and dirty, whispering nothing's and taunts in her ear and rocking his pulsing cock in and out of her as his low groans filled her ears.

But today would be different, she wanted to show him just how much she loved him. She wanted to show him how he deserved to be treated. She wanted to kiss Eren until he was breathless. She wanted to worship Eren Jaeger. 

She looked up at him from her nestled position between his bruised thighs and her stomach curled. He looked beautiful.

It sounded weird to call a titan-shifter beautiful, but that was exactly what Eren was. Minus his brash attitude and pig-headedness, he was an extremely handsome boy. 

Chocolate locks that teetered on sun bleach and vibrant jade eyes. A body for a model and a smirk that could make girls shiver out of their skin.

His thighs started to tremble as her pace sped up; slow strokes from his base to his tip. His hips trying desperately not to thrust into her hand. 

Most of the time Eren had her neck in his teeth and he was the one on top, drilling her with neck-breaking speed. But (Y:N) was making things squirmingly intimate.

He choked back a delighted gasp as her fingers ran up his arousal, her thumb circling around his tip, pre-come smearing her fingers. 

Eren's neck arched along with his hips and a muffled groan escaped him. His facial expression felt good and (Y:N) wasn't sure if this was ground she was laying on.

_So good._

(Y:N) was stuck in the stunt between reality and fantasy and she was sure that the words that had slipped from Eren's mouth, were an accident, spurred on by heating pleasure.

She pressed the tip of her lips around his cock and pushed. A broken, strangled sound reached Eren's throat and his head fell back into the pillows she laid out for him. 

Her mind was going blank and all she could feel was his penis brushing the walls of her mouth heatedly. Despite the fact that she, theoretically, wasn't getting any pleasure off going down on Eren, she could feel an orgasm pulsing away in nethers. Right now she was praying to the gods at how lucky she was to fall for this idiot.

"Shit (Y:N)." He gasped as she sunk her mouth as far as it would go, cupping the rest of his length with her hands. She soon got into a rhythm with her hands and tongue. 

She didn't like Eren's hands in her hair when she went down on him, it was distracting and it affected her ability to make him come like she liked. And the way she made him orgasm was rich. Hot and breathless orgasms and that snuck up on him. 

Eren looked down at the girl between his thighs and was instantly hypnotised by her chest rising and falling. (Y:N)'s eyes glinted in concentration and he watched as she rolled her hips into the bed. At first, he was confused, but then he realised that she was turned on by doing this.

The thought made his penis jolt in her mouth and she sent him a look, it was filled with amusement and mirth, despite having his arousal in her mouth.

He bucked up tearing a hole in his own windpipe as a sputtering whimper escaped his throat.

That was her tongue, _oh god_ , that was her sandpapery tongue against his cock. His hips shuddered and he felt his orgasm come rushing through him.

A freight train of pleasure knocked the wind out of him and he wheezed as come started building across his member. (Y:N) took one solid breath and heaved.

Eren didn't think he'd felt pleasure so intense in his entire life.

Hot, coiling, spiking pleasure seized his entire body and a broken, strangled sob of ecstasy escaped him as he arched up. Come spurred from his cock in massive goopy drops.

" _Oh_...fuck, (Y:N)." He gasped as she once again heaved her chest and took a deep breath. She swallowed his entire load, come dribbling down her lips. Her tongue gave kitten licks to the side of his cock as he jerked and shook in after waves of his orgasm.

If he had any thoughts left in his brain they were thrown to the dust, he couldn't breathe. His jaw tensed and his lungs burned. His neck was shaking and his entire body locked up.

Finally, the pleasure subsided for a moment and he sucked in a massive lungful of air. His body unfroze and his legs started to shudder and squirm in overstimulation.

" _Ahhh, s-stop._ " Eren pleaded between slurred moans. Every snap of his hips was complete euphoria, bliss, heaven, any nice adjective you could think of and it resorted Eren into a complete sobbing mess. His penis went soft for one single moment before the blood rushed back to him and he was swelling with another erection.

" _Arghhhnmmm,_ " Eren groaned, shifting his hips from side to side, not wanting any more stimulation.

"Eren," (Y:N) called as she leant back onto her haunches. Her hair was a mess, lips glistening with a lingering glint of his come and eyes dancing with amusement. "One more."

Eren's green eyes widened and he groaned, shaking his head. But he didn't get much of a choice. (Y:N)'s hands wrapped around the tip of his cock and she applied the smallest amount of pleasure.

Eren cried and buried his head in the pillow next to him, showing the taunt flex of his shoulder and neck muscles. His pretty cock was pulsing in her palm with the obvious need for release.

"Eren," (Y:N) muttered as she leant over, dragging her lips across his jaw and bumping her nose into his collarbone. "You can do it, trust me."

A chest pressed against his and a hot breath brushed his ear. But the only thing that remained was the warmth around his cock. It was going to make him cave.

Eyebrows scrunched, eyes dilated and lidded, nose flared, mouth hanging and neck pushed back he chokes up brokenly. He couldn't possibly come twice, it was impossible, and it felt so good despite the shudders of pain rippling through him. 

Her lips were delightfully distracting, tracing over his neck, down his collarbones, across his ears, nipping, sucking and licking. 

"Come for me. Right now." Her voice was heavy with lust. On cue, his floodgates opened and all the energy left in his body was drained. The orgasmic wave zapped through his veins, come spurted from his cock in another stream.

His legs went numb in blinding pleasure and he buried himself in the crook of her neck. She heard him groan in pleasure and his body went slack, come smearing across his thighs and her palm.

She slumps down on top of him, watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest through lidded eyes.

His eyes fluttered shut and he goes limp against the bedsheets, not caring about being naked and certainly not caring about the mess between his thighs.

(Y:N) fell asleep quickly on him, and she felt weightless like her bones were feathers even though her skin was slick with sweat. Her hair was lathered against his collarbones as their legs tangled and he couldn't help but despite his exhaustion.

He noticed how short of breath he was, how he felt spent within an hour. He has memories of the experience with unexpected calculative nature. He felt vibrant with pleasure and a weight had drifted from his shoulders. He no longer harboured anger and resentment.

(Y:N) had made it go away.

He noticed how beautiful she looked, her crinkled nose, her pretty face. He could imagine her eyes popping open and staring at him in that adorable, cute way. His mind was suddenly trembling as thoughts melted across his eyes like vivid colours.

His hand reached out and he brushed his thumb over her face, tracing her jawline and cheekbones wistfully. Like she was heaven, her skin was soft, smooth like velvet. Scars littered her body. He wasn't disgusted by them, they showed her story or some of it, they showed significance, savageness, beauty and war. The war he hated was a canvas on her body, his body, anybody, but her body was a beautiful arc of vividness, light, and colour.

He had an urge, a determination inside him so suddenly, that he was shifting his hands to her hips, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding down her underwear, thumbs memorising her every scar, searing them in his mind as she murmured from her dazed sleep. A small groan escaping her as his lips dragged across her, so openly that she gasped into an arch.

Her eyes, he watched them flicker open, they were glazed over in lust but showed a spark of innocence and confusion. He felt overwhelming limerence in his system as he tasted her. Her hands came to thread in his hair as she shifted her clit into his mouth.

Words couldn't describe the happiness that swarmed her as he went down on her. (Y:N) was so hungry for contact that she hadn't realised the sudden shift in his nature, he was loving, careful and slow with her now. Contrast to his anger when he'd burst into her room. 

She had come once before, but she was starved from his touch. Her heart pelted against her ribcage like rain on a window and she chewed on her lips to stop the moans from escaping her lips. 

She rocked against his teasing tongue and lips. His hands dragged up and down her sides, the bed squeaked slightly as she tugged harder on his brown locks and he looked up at her with wide green eyes as he saw her flash a small smile.

"W-Hat brought this on **...** ahhhhh-woah!" She cried out and threw her head back as he latched his tongue around her nub and gave a harsh suck, she tightens, her thighs locking his head against her unintentionally. He wanted to taste her as she came, he wanted on her his tongue, he wanted her in his heart, he wanted her in his life.

"Just let me taste you." Was his gravelly answer but his face was bashful, cheeks blistering as he looked at her body, he swore she was a goddess, how lucky he was to have her right now couldn't be described in words. She couldn't come back with any witty remark from that so she just let her lungs sing out with pleasure.

The breathier she got the faster he flicked until she was spilling hot across his tongue and dancing across his palate. She fell slack on the bed as she tingled with pleasure, hands stroking his nape and around his ears as she came down from her soft high. Eren crawled back up her body, planting kisses on her chest and up her jaw.

He twisted slightly and watch her curl up into his side, head snuggling again his shoulder. Her rumbling breath was cute as her body rippled in its effect, her hands would tense and move every so often, nails scrambling to find smooth purchase on his tanned skin. With some cute underly tanned skin around his navel and feet. He was addicted to her, tangled limbs and steaming skin, corresponding heart beats singing to each other.

❁

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by Eren's beautiful and feminine eyelashes to make some body-worship smut.


End file.
